La Promesa
by Janeth Haruka
Summary: Haruka le contó a Usagi acerca de la promesa que Michiru y ella hicieron antes de combatir "El Silencio" de que si una caía en batalla la otra continuaría buscando los talismanes. Como hicieron esa promesa?
1. Chapter 1 La Promesa

**Historia de Angel Della Notte (Si, me gusta mucho como escribe)**

**Ni los personajes ni la historia son mios.**

**Capítulo 1:**

**La Promesa**

* * *

><p><em>Este capítulo se llevará a cabo a principios de la temporada S. Justo antes de que el episodio 92 donde Haruka y Michiru se reúnen con las Internas. Cuando solo las han conocido en el campo de batalla como Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune y aun no como Haruka y Michiru.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ow Michiru porque tienes que ser tan dura?" Una rubia le preguntó a una chica de pelo verde quien estaba atando una venda alrededor de su brazo. Michiru sólo miró a la rubia tirando del vendaje apretado y luego se volvió y se alejó con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.<p>

La rubia flexionó su mano un par de veces y luego levantó la vista con una mirada confusa en su rostro mientras la observaba alejarse de ella.

"Oye, ¿a dónde vas?" La rubia preguntó preguntándose qué estaba molestando a su pareja, Michiru se molestaba cuando no encontraban un corazón puro, pero esto parecía algo más. Parecía más como si estuviera enojada con ella y no por su misión.

"A mi habitación Haruka, son más de las dos de la mañana, voy a tratar de conseguir un par de horas de sueño." Dijo Michiru fríamente sin detenerse o girar para mirar a la rubia.

"Pero podemos faltar a la escuela mañana." Dijo Haruka flexionando su brazo de nuevo. Tenía bastante dolor; un demonio creado a partir de una licuadora le había cortado el brazo. Habían estado pasando por una heladería cuando ambas sintieron al demonio; quien estaba tratando de tomar el corazón puro de la joven que era dueña de la tienda.

Pensó que iba a necesitar puntos de sutura, pero ya había cerrado un poco gracias a sus poderes Senshi ella sanaría rápido; en pocos días estaría completamente curada y ninguna cicatriz quedaría atrás.

Con todas las lesiones que había recibido a lo largo de las batallas nunca les habían quedado cicatrices. A Haruka le seguía asombrando las cosas que podía hacer como Senshi. Correr era lo que la asombró más ya que siempre había sido rápida, pero ahora ella era realmente como el viento. En el poco tiempo libre que tenía a menudo se encontró a sí misma corriendo durante horas sin cansarse.

De vez en cuando Michiru se unía a ella, pero la aguamarina nunca había durado tanto como la rubia.

"No, no podemos." Michiru se detuvo de repente en su puerta y giro para ver a Haruka con una mirada enojada todavía en su rostro. El apartamento que compartían era de un buen tamaño con dos dormitorios, una sala de estar y una cocina, pero la razón por la que lo tenían había sido por que Michiru amaba la piscina en azotea. Era bastante caro, pero el padre de Michiru había sido un famoso productor y estableció un fondo fiduciario para ella antes de morir. Es por ello que la chica más pequeña podía darse el lujo de vivir allí, Michiru nunca le había pregunto nada a Haruka con respecto a sus ingresos, pensaba que tenía una situación similar a la rubia ya que recibía una asignación mensual.

"Si nos saltamos mucho de la escuela vamos a ser expulsadas del Mugen Gauken y ambas sabemos que tiene algo que ver con el silencio. Tenemos que estar allí."

Michiru entró en la habitación y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero Haruka por ser tan rápida como el viento se coloco frente a la puerta y puso su pie en ella bloqueándola y luego la abrió utilizando su brazo lesionado lo que la hizo hacer una mueca de dolor,

"Michiru que te pasa? Yo sé que algo te molesta ". Dijo aún sosteniendo la puerta a pesar de que le dolía el brazo para hacerlo y Michiru seguía empujándola contra ella. Se quedó mirando Michiru con una mirada preocupada en su rostro, algo estaba molestando Michiru y estaba decidida a averiguarlo y arreglarlo.

"¿Quieres saber lo que me está molestando?" dijo Michiru soltando la puerta, pero sin abrirla completamente bloqueando aun a Haruka para que no entrara a la habitación. "Eres tú! Esta es la tercera vez que ha sido herida!" Ella se mantuvo firme mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho; miró al brazo de Haruka y luego su cara mirando. Aunque evitó mirar en sus profundos ojos verdes, ella sabía que si lo hacía, no sería capaz de permanecer enojada con ella. Había algo en sus ojos que la atraía y la volvía débil.

"Huh? Las dos hemos sido heridas y esto es sólo un rasguño." Dijo Haruka mirando a su brazo a pesar de que le dolía. Ella sabía que era más que un rasguño, aunque no era nada grave. ¿Por qué Michiru estaba tan molesta con ella? Eso era un misterio para ella, las lesiones eran una parte del trabajo. Ambas sabían que la misión era peligrosa e incluso podía costarles la vida, pero habían hecho un compromiso para detener el silencio y a ellas no les importase lo que pasase.

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir! Esta es la tercera vez que has sido herida tratando de protegerme!" Michiru gritó perdiendo la calma empujando ligeramente a Haruka haciendo que la rubia se tambalease un poco.

"Eres mi pareja de batalla; tengo que cuidar de ti." Dijo Haruka ella no podía permitir que Michiru se lastimase. Sabía desde la primera vez que la vio que era la chica por la cual había caído en el amor, pero aun no se lo había confesado. Haruka nunca fue buena con las confesiones. Claro que coqueteaba mucho, pero lo que Haruka no sabía era que Michiru sentía lo mismo. Tenía la sensación de la violinista también se había enamorado de ella, pero aún no estaba segura.

"¡No! No debe de ser así! Haruka que sucedería si un día el demonio es más fuerte y nos mata a ambas,? por lo menos una de nosotras debe de seguir viva! ¿Realmente crees que esas niñas pueden detener el silencio?" dijo Michiru pensando en las Sailor Senshis y Sailor Moon; sabiendo que eran demasiado ingenuas y sentimentales para hacer lo que se necesita para detener el Silencio. Ella y Haruka sacrificaría cualquier cosa para detener el silencio incluso sus propias vidas. Tanto Haruka como Michiru temían que las Sailor Scouts fueran incapaces de sacrificar a unos pocos por un bien mayor. Ya que la persona que tenía en su interior un talismán debía morir y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto. Para detener el Silencio tres buenas personas iban a morir.

"Michiru, yo no había pensado en eso." Dijo Haruka ya que en lo único en que pensaba era en proteger a Michiru y evitar que se lastimase.

"Por supuesto que no!" dijo Michiru luego se apoyó contra la pared mirando hacia abajo quedándose en silencio un momento. "Prométeme que si un demonio me ataca y no soy capaz de seguirte el paso me dejaras morir." Ella susurró en voz baja negándose a mirar a esos ojos verdes que tenían tanto poder sobre ella.

"¿Qué? No, no voy a prometerte eso Michiru." Dijo Haruka moviendo la cabeza y mirando a Michiru que seguía mirando hacia abajo. "No me puedes pedir que espere y vea a mi compañera y amiga morir."

"Haruka, somos soldados y no podemos tener sentimientos por el otro. Esta batalla podría reclamar nuestras vidas, pero tenemos que seguir luchando pase lo que pase. Tu no puedes cuidar siempre de mí." Dijo Michiru aunque ella luchó para decir esas palabras. Se preocupaba mucho por Haruka, pero no estaba segura de cuánto; a Michiru le gustaba coqueteaba mucho con Haruka, pero ella no sabía por qué. Sabía que Haruka era gay pero ella nunca se había sentido atraída por las niñas antes, sólo había algo en Haruka que la atraía; tal vez era el encanto de la rubia o tal vez era algo más.

"Yo no puedo hacer eso Michiru; ya es demasiado tarde para mí; Porque Michiru yo te ..." dijo Haruka apagando su voy incapaz de decirlo. Ella apretó su puño y suspiro, dándose valor para luego levanto la barbilla de Michiru hasta obligándola a mirarla a los ojos. "Te amo y no sólo como una amiga o una compañera de batalla en esta maldita guerra. Estoy enamorada de ti. Es por eso que trato de protegerte porque no puedo soportar ver que te hagan daño."

"Haruka ... yo ..." dijo Michiru aturdida y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Ella creía que había algo más en el coqueteo de Haruka pero creerlo y saberlo realmente eran dos cosas diferentes.

"Sé que esto es estúpido y que probablemente te he leído mal al creer ver algo que no está ahí y que solo te gusta jugar a que coqueteamos y no sietes nada de esto que te estoy confesando. Por eso no puedo estar de acuerdo con lo que pides." Dijo Haruka sin darse cuenta de que estaba temblando o que estaba llorando.

Michiru miro a Haruka viendo la apertura que la rubia le dio. Unas palabras simples y Haruka estarían de acuerdo, no tendría que darle explicaciones. Michiru se debatía con ello aunque ¿realmente no sentía nada por la corredora? Si ella se lo decía a Haruka ¿cómo iba a tomarlo? Es más... seria mentira no decirle lo que sentía?

"Haruka, no puedo ... Lo que quiero decir es ... no sé ... Pero aún así, esta misión es más importante que cualquiera de nosotras. Es más importante que lo que cualquiera de nosotras sentimos."

_Ella no dijo que no me quería_, era todo lo que Haruka podía pensar. Ella no podía contar las muchas horas en las que no durmió preguntándose qué haría si la rechazaba sin más. Haruka había salido del closet hace un tiempo y había sido rechazada un par de veces pero sentía que hoy sería distinto.

Su familia la había repudiado, por lo que estaba acostumbrada al rechazo, pero no podía pensar en el rechazo de Michiru, había algo diferente con la violinista. Nunca se había sentido así con otra chica y tenía una reputación de ser un playboy o más bien playgirl.

"Está bien, voy a hacer un trato contigo; voy a prometer no arriesgar mi vida para protegerte, pero tu tienes que prometer lo mismo,.. Que no vas a arriesgar tu vida para salvarme"

"Lo juro". dijo Michiru no estando muy segura de si sería capaz de no cuidar a Haruka, pero la tranquilizaba que la rubia ya no se arriesgaría por ella; La aguamarina sabia que Haruka era más fuerte y si una de ellas caía en la batalla; sabía que no sería la rubia.

"Hay algo más". Dijo Haruka preguntándose de donde salió el coraje, "no voy a prometerte que no me preocupare por ti o dejare de amarte y quiero que me prometas que no vas a cerrar tus sentimientos y yo trataré de clasificar cómo te sientes acerca de mí. Si morimos a causa de esta misión no quiero tener nada que lamentar".

"Lo intentare." Dijo Michiru incapaz de detener a esa rubia acercándose más. ¿Cuál era esa magia que había en sus ojos? Siempre se sentía de esa manera alrededor de Haruka. De alguna manera se sentía bien estar cerca de la rubia.

"Bueno, ahora creo que deberíamos dormir un poco." Dijo Haruka volviéndose a su habitación, pero Michiru la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

"Vamos a faltar a la escuela mañana." Dijo Michiru inclinándose hacia Haruka sorprendida por lo bien que se sentía el saberse en los brazos de la piloto alrededor de ella, cuando la abrazo.

"Está bien," dijo Haruka entonces sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Michiru y partió a su habitación. Michiru se quedó allí, parada en su puerta, sosteniendo su mejilla.

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p><span><strong>Comentarios<strong>

**Hola, Actualmente estoy trabajando en la adaptación de una historia que espero que les guste, si les digo el nombre del libro que decidí traer no tendría gracia jeje, asi que lo dejare aun en el anonimato; actualmente llevo 180 páginas, y aun me falta muchoooooo para terminarlo y traerlo, me gusta tener adelantada la escritura para no hacerlos esperar mucho ya que será una historia larga.**

**Ahora con esta historia espero que les guste, es cortita pero muy linda; este autor me ha autorizado prácticamente traer al español toda sus obras de Haruka y Michiru que aun están en Ingles; así que sin más; agradezco a quienes leen y leerán y por supuesto a sus comentarios..**

**Que estén bien**

**Janeth Haruka**


	2. Chapter 2 El Beso

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**EL BESO  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Notas: Esta historia se <span>da antes del episodio 94 donde Michiru y Haruka hablan con Usagi en una cafetería sobre el primer beso de amor._**

* * *

><p>Era un sábado por la tarde y hasta ahora había sido un día libre de demonios.<p>

Tanto Haruka como Michiru se habían relajado. Bueno Michiru estaba relajada ya que había optado por acurrucarse en el sofá con un buen libro mientras Haruka se fue a correr.

La rubia entró en el apartamento y se fue directamente a la cocina para conseguir una botella de agua, consumió casi la mitad de la botella, mientras caminaba de vuelta a la sala para encontrar a Michiru leyendo su libro. "Te perdiste una buena carrera, el clima es hermoso, soleado y con una ligera brisa." Dijo Haruka que se inclino sobre el sofá flotando por encima de Michiru con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "Bajé a la playa, era tan bonito que te hubiera encantado."

"Corro bastante con mi trabajo de día que no quiero hacerlo en uno de mis ratos de descanso." Dijo Michiru levantando la vista de su libro y se vio de repente hipnotizada por los ojos verdes de Haruka, una vez más, verdaderamente podría perderse durante días en esos ojos. Trato de pensar corriendo por la playa, pero este pensamiento fue engullido por los ojos de Haruka y no podía concentrarse en nada más que ellos.

Haruka sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Tú te lo pierdes. ¿Qué estás leyendo de todos modos?" Michiru negó con la cabeza sacudiéndose del hechizo provocado por la mirada de la rubia y luego cerró el libro sosteniendo su dedo entre las páginas para no perder la pagina en la que iba, dejando que Haruka leyera la portada. "_Grandes esperanzas?_ ¿Nos han asignados eso en el mugen?" preguntó preocupada la rubia creyendo que era una tarea. Con todos los ataques de los demonios, todavía tenían que mantener sus calificaciones y Michiru a menudo tenía que recordarle a Haruka acerca de las tareas e incluso habían hecho algunas para la rubia para evitar que la echaran del Mugen Gauken.

"No es tarea Haruka, algunas personas leen para entretenerse." Dijo Michiru alzando su mano y despeinando el pelo de la rubia, lamentándolo después al recordarse que había ido a correr y estaba toda sudada. "Ew ve a tomar una ducha." Le dijo

Haruka se rió mientras Michiru se limpió la mano en la camisa de la rubia. Un rubor cruzo su cara cuando los dedos de Michiru rozaron su pecho. Se dio la vuelta antes de que la violinista pudiera verlo y luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Cuando se estaba duchando sus pensamientos derivaron en la violinista; pero eso no era nada nuevo ya que parecía estar siempre pensando en ella. Desde que hizo su promesa sus coqueteos eran más constantes e incluso sentía a Michiru más cerca. Y habían noches que después de una batalla contra algún demonio Michiru se había quedado dormida en su cama.

Haruka disfrutaba despertar con Michiru en sus brazos pero no había ido más lejos que caricias. Ni siquiera la había besado a no ser por algún casto beso en la mejilla o en la frente. Ella aún no sabía cómo llamar a su relación; pero eran más que amigas.

Michiru parecía abierta a la idea de convertirse en una pareja, pero todavía estaba indecisa y Haruka no la había presionado. Ella cerró el grifo del agua y se seco antes de cambiarse con un par de pantalones holgados y una camiseta.

Michiru todavía estaba en el sofá, pero Haruka notó que su libro había caído en el suelo. Ella dio unos pasos al ver que se había quedado dormida. "Eres tan hermosa" era todo lo que Haruka podía pensar mientras la miraba fijamente por varios minutos. Michiru estaba tan tranquila que parecía un ángel en vez del soldado que era.

Sin darse cuenta Haruka había se había acercado y estaba inclinado sobre Michiru. Ella puso una mano en el respaldo del sofá y la otra en el asiento aun lado de Michiru. La violinista se movió un poco pero no se despertó.

Por lo menos no, hasta que sintió los labios de Haruka presionando los de ella. Michiru abrió los ojos al ver a Haruka sobre ella, pero no se apartó. En realidad ella misma se sorprendió cuando le devolvió el beso y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de la corredora. Haruka tomó esto como una señal para continuar y rozó su lengua contra los labios de Michiru. Cuando Michiru abrió los labios ligeramente empujó suavemente su lengua en ella. Michiru no era la primera chica a la que había besado, pero esto fue por mucho lo más intenso que cualquier cosa que había sentido antes y Haruka había disfrutado de un par de noches apasionadas con bastantes novias pasadas. Antes de descubrir su destino como una Sailor Senshi, Haruka había construido una reputación como una coqueta y un playboy.

Aunque desde que conoció a Michiru ella no había hecho nada más que coquetear. No podía ver a nadie como miraba a Michiru a los ojos. El ligar con chicas era sólo un juego que no significaba lo mismo que cuando ella coqueteaba con la aguamarina; con la violinista hace mucho que dejo de ser un juego.

Mientras continuaba besando a Michiru, Haruka se acerco mas a la chica poniéndose casi encima de ella. Michiru simplemente cerró los ojos pensando _'mi primer beso_ " al sentir la lengua de Haruka en su boca y sus manos acariciando su cabello. Ella nunca había tenido un novio o incluso había pensado en tener una novia. Eso no fue por falta de pretendientes. Antes de convertirse en un Senshi y asistir a Mugen Gauken había asistido a una escuela privada de música y todos los días se encontraba con notas, rosas, y otros regalos en su cubículo, pero ninguno de los chicos la atrajo. Claro unos pocos de ellos eran lindos y había incluso este estudiante de intercambio estadounidense Brad que había intentado conquistarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero ni siquiera él había alcanzado su punto máximo de interés. Michiru pensó que era sólo porque estaba concentrada en su música.

Después que murió su padre se arrojó a la música para evitar el dolor de estar sola. Él la había criado desde que su madre había muerto al dar a luz. Sin embargo, allí estaba teniendo su primer beso con otra chica. Era tan increíble y aunque ella no tenía nada con que comparar, sabía en su interior que Haruka era una buena besadora y la razón era que la rubia despertó con ese beso muchas emociones y sentimientos. Sabía que Haruka ya había hecho ese tipo de cosas y por lo cual eso debía haberla convertido en buena besadora.

Cuando se separaron Haruka todavía estaba sobre ella con una mirada de felicidad en su rostro, hasta que entendió lo que acababa de hacer. "Michiru, lo siento tanto no sé qué me ha pasado." Haruka tartamudeó mientras miraba a la niña más pequeña teniendo aun el sabor de sus labios.

"Está bien Haruka. Yo no lo esperaba, pero creo que me gustó." Dijo Michiru con un ligero rubor en su rostro. Haruka seguía sentando en ella y ella podía sentir sus cuerpos presionados juntos haciéndole un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

"¿En serio?" pregunto Haruka con miedo dudando si había oído bien. Besar a Michiru era verdaderamente increíble, ella sabía tan dulce y sus cuerpos parecían encajar perfectamente, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Lo único que se le ocurrió a Haruka fue besarla de nuevo, pero tomó toda su fuerza interior no tomar a Michiru ahí mismo y hacerle el amor. Haruka sabía que amaba a la senshi del océano, pero quería que Michiru decidiera y ella todavía parecía vacilante e insegura.

"Hai". Dijo Michiru luego cambió de postura en el sofá para que Haruka pudiera acomodarse. Cuando la rubia vio eso lo tomó como señal y se acostó a la par de Michiru haciendo que esta se acurrucará con ella descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia, mientras esta la abrazaba, disfrutando lo suave que se sentía.

"Haruka ¿Estas arrepentida de convertirte en una Senshi?" Preguntó Michiru.

Ella guardó silencio por algún tiempo, pensando en la pregunta y disfrutando de tener a Michiru en sus brazos. Además, todavía sentía el dulce saber de los besos que había compartido con ella

"A veces sí, sobre todo después de que un demonio nos da una buena paliza, pero luego pienso que de no ser una Senshi nunca te habría conocido y no pudiera ser tu amiga".

"Hmm," Michiru suspiró inclinándose más hacia Haruka sintiendo como la rubia la cubría con sus fuertes brazos. "Tal vez podríamos ser más que sólo amigas." Dijo ella evitando el contacto visual con Haruka con miedo de mirar a los ojos de la corredora, aunque ahora era muy consciente de lo que sentía por la rubia, todavía la ponía nerviosa y esto era totalmente nuevo para ella, nunca había dado ella el primer paso, la violinista siempre había esperado que fuera al revés.

"Amantes?" Haruka ansiosamente preguntó levantando por la barbilla el rostro de Michiru para mirarla. A menudo se preguntaba por qué Michiru siempre ocultaba su rostro cuando hablaba con ella. Le encantaba la mirada fija en las piscinas azules de los ojos de Michiru. Sus ojos parecían a menudo fríos para la gente, pero no para Haruka, sabía que eso nada mas era una fachada de Michiru. La violinista parecía tan nerviosa que era lindo verla así y eso hizo que Haruka la quisiera aun más.

"Para ser un Corredor amante de la velocidad, No eres tan rápida." Se rio Michiru, tratando de bloquear la mirada de Haruka, pensando brevemente en como seria hacer el amor con Haruka y de solo pensarlo la hizo sonrojarse más aun. Era Haruka tan buena amante como buena era para besar?

"¿Qué tal si simplemente eres mi novia por ahora?"

"Yo puedo hacer eso." Dijo Haruka levantando la barbilla de Michiru y dándole un casto beso en los labios. Se hizo un silencio entre ellas de nuevo pero no era un silencio incómodo.

"Michiru, tú fuiste quien me despertó como Senshi pero ¿cómo llegaste a ser tu uno?"

"Empecé a tener sueños sobre el silencio. Tenía uno cada dos días. Luego los empecé a tener todas las noches durante un mes consecutivo. Antes no tenía sueños en absoluto. Después los sueños cambiaron y no dejaba de ver a una mujer alta con oscuro pelo verde. Ella me dijo que se me necesitaba para detener el Silencio, para lograr que mis sueños se hicieran realidad. Un día mientras caminaba a casa desde la escuela un demonio me atacó. Estaba tan asustada y no sabía qué hacer. Mi bastón Henshin apareció ante mí, lo tomé y luché contra el demonio". Dijo Michiru recordando lo asustada que había estado, pero ahora se sentía segura en los brazos de Haruka. Ella realmente quería creer que todo estaría bien si se quedaba en los brazos de la rubia, pero sabía que probablemente no era así.

"Esta mujer quién es?" pregunto Haruka haciéndose una vaga imagen de una mujer de pelo verde y alta. Ella se acordó de una mujer con esas características en el funeral de su madre, pero no podía distinguir quién era.

"No sé, ella me parecía tan familiar, pero ni siquiera puedo describir su cara. Ella me decía cosas. Incluso me habló de ti. No sé por qué, sólo sabía que podía confiar en ella." Dijo Michiru recordando todas las conversaciones que tuvo con esta mujer en sus sueños. La mujer dijo que tendría una pareja y muy cercana a ella. ¿La mujer de pelo verde sabia lo cercanas que serían?

"¿Todavía entra en tus sueños?" Haruka le preguntó sabiendo que Michiru todavía tenía pesadillas de vez en cuando y cuando el sueño de Michiru era inquieto, Haruka hacia todo lo que podía para calmar a la niña más pequeña, pero le costaba sacarla del sueño. Lo único que podía hacer era sostenerla en sus brazos hasta que el sueño terminara.

"No, no la he visto desde que te convertiste en una Senshi." Dijo Michiru apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Haruka. Estuvieron así por un buen tiempo tanto así que se quedaron dormidas en el sofá.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

* * *

><p>Y de veras gracias por los comentarios, tratare de subir la conti mañana.-<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 La Confesión

**CAPITULO 3  
>"La Confesión"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Notas: Este capítulo se lleva a cabo más tarde en la temporada, pero antes de ir a la Catedral Marina y encontrar el Talismán, alrededor del episodio 95 después del show de citas, donde Haruka y Michiru participaron.<span>_**

* * *

><p>La habitación estaba en penumbra la única luz venia de varias velas alrededor de la habitación que también emitían un leve aroma a fresas y crema.<p>

No era nada especial, no era su aniversario o el cumpleaños de alguien, Haruka había decidido sorprender a Michiru y estaba en un estado de ánimo romántico.

La pareja estaba en la cama, Haruka estaba acostada en la parte superior de su amante besando su cuello mientras apretaba sus formas desnudas. Su mano derecha estaba entre las piernas de la aguamarina, acariciándola, mientras Michiru balancea sus caderas hacia delante. La violinista dejó escapar una serie de gemidos bajos sonando mas como un ronroneo al sentir como los dedos de su amante se hundían el ella y hacia que se elevara hacia atrás de la cama para presionarse más cerca de Haruka.

Hace varias semanas cuando compartieron su primer beso Michiru se había preguntado si Haruka era una buena amante, pero resultó que no era más que una buena amante, sino que era una amante increíble. Cada vez que hacían el amor Michiru sentía era llevada al cielo y sentía que se convertía en una con Haruka. Ella agarró el hombro de su rubia casi fundiendo sus dedos con su espalda, dejando en la corredora pequeñas marcas rojas detrás. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo tensarse, sabiendo que estaba cerca de su orgasmo. Haruka se alejó de besar su cuello para mirar a los ojos azules de Michiru haciéndole saber que ella estaba allí también. La piloto aceleró su ritmo metiendo con más fuerza sus dedos en Michiru y moviéndose más hasta que Michiru dejó escapar un grito de placer que parecía hacer eco a través de su apartamento. Haruka cayó en ella con la cabeza apoyada en el rincón del cuello de Michiru recuperando el aliento desacelerando y sintiendo que Michiru aflojaba su agarre de sus hombros, sabiendo que su diosa marina había dejado algunos rasguños. "Te amo." Dijo Haruka dándole un beso detrás de la oreja de Michiru quedándose ahí por un momento haciéndole a la violinista cosquillas con su aliento.

Hubo una breve pausa, el único sonido que había en la habitación era su respiración, ya que ambas recobraban el aliento; luego Michiru hizo una pausa y respiró hondo antes de decir. "Haruka ... yo ..." Ella respiró de nuevo y continuó, "Haruka eres increíble." Michiru cerró los ojos alegrándose de no mirar a Haruka pero sabiendo que la rubia la miraba. Ella sabía lo que la rubia estaba esperando de ella y sabia que no eran las palabras que habían salido de su boca. Y ahora podía sentir a su amante tensarse mostrando su desaprobación a lo que ella le había dicho.

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción, saliendo de Michiru y colocándose a un lado de ella y acunándose con la chica de pelo verde, quedándose en silencio por un momento para luego solo decir. "Buenas noches Michiru." Cerrando sus ojos.

¿Cuántas veces le había pasado esto? Había perdido la cuenta hace un tiempo y cada vez el resultado era el mismo. Cada vez que Haruka lo decía Michiru se negaba a decirlo y cada vez que sucedía Haruka se decepcionaba. La rubia estaba empezando a preguntarse por qué ella no lo decía y por qué siempre evitaba el tema.

Michiru miró a su amante con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Se dio la vuelta y se inclinó hasta acercarse más al rostro de Haruka quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados y le dio un beso en los labios. "Lo que hiciste esta noche fue muy dulce Gracias." Esperaba que unas palabras agradables y un beso robado pudiera distraer a Haruka, pero una pequeña parte dentro de ella sabía que no era posible, incluso se inclino para mordisquear suavemente su cuello.

"No fue para tanto." dijo ella con voz ronca apenas abriendo sus ojos sin querer mirar a Michiru. Ella estaba decepcionada, pero limita la ira, estaba enojada con Michiru por negarse a darle lo que ella quería. No, no lo que quería, lo que necesitaba y Lo que más daño le hacía a Haruka era no entender por qué Michiru no lo hacía, No podía ver ninguna razón que la detuviera, en los últimos meses habían llegado a estar verdaderamente cerca, conocían todo sobre la otra. Incluso habrían ganado el concurso del amor, si no se hubieran retirado.

"Ruka, ¿qué te pasa?" Preguntó Michiru mientras se alejaba del cuello de Haruka para mirarla mientras acariciaba su mejilla, sintiendo como ella se alejaba lamentando la pregunta que le hizo. Ella sabía lo que estaba molestando a su amante y era algo que había estado evitando durante un tiempo. Ella no sabía cómo decirle a Haruka o incluso cómo reaccionaría. Tal vez el miedo la detenía, pero cualquiera que sea la razón sentía que era más fácil la evasión que la confesión, aunque sabía que no sería capaz de evitarlo por mucho más tiempo. Haruka no esperaría mucho más y no podía evitar pensar lo que pasaría si Haruka se cansaba y ella no podía decírselo , perdería a la rubia?

"Nada." Haruka empezó a decir, ella no le había dicho nada a Michiru, no quería forzarla y quería darle su tiempo, pero ella no podía mas solo quería saber el por qué. Tenía que haber una razón. "Michí, Hemos estado juntas solo un par de meses y tal vez es demasiado pronto, pero yo te lo he dicho tantas veces y tu nunca lo has dicho."

"Haruka ya sabes lo que siento por ti." Dijo Michiru presionando otro beso en los labios de Haruka. Poniendo su mano izquierda en su pecho y empezó a mover un dedo sobre un pezón de Haruka provocando una gemido de la rubia. "Tal vez tengo que mostrártelo?" Michiru se acerco y se subió encima de la rubia, lamiendo su pezón y luego con su dedo empezó a hacer círculos en el sabiendo que los pechos de Haruka eran muy sensibles y que era la forma más rápida para despertar Haruka.

"Michiru ..." dijo Haruka sintiéndose excitada de nuevo y rápidamente agarró la mano de Michiru. "No, Michiru no quiero que me enseñes, Quiero escuchar que me digas. Te amo. ¿Me lo dirás? ¿O sería una mentira si lo hicieses?" Haruka le rogó a su amante. Ella nunca le había preguntado directamente, pero su necesidad de escucharla pesaba más. Necesitaba saber la respuesta, no importaba cuál de ellas era.

Michiru cerró los ojos apretándolos por un momento. "No sería una mentira." Dijo apenas en un susurro.

"Entonces dilo. Por favor Michiru dime que es lo que sientes por mí." Haruka le declaró. Sabía que Michiru sentía lo mismo que ella, pero una parte de ella necesitaba escucharlo, Para darle a sus sentimientos una voz.

"No puedo." Dijo Michiru con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué?" dijo Haruka sin darse cuenta de que ella también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Porque tengo miedo." Dijo Michiru todavía encima de Haruka sintiendo como sus brazos comenzaban a temblar.

Haruka miró a su amante y luego limpio sus mejillas con sus. "Michiru a que le tienes miedo?"

"Tengo miedo de que si lo digo, entonces será real." Dijo Michiru apoyándose en Haruka. No dijo lo que sentía y lo único que podía hacer era esperar y ver si Haruka aceptaba su razonamiento.

"Michí, bebé porque está mal que lo que sentimos sea real?" dijo Haruka a Michiru tirando hacia ella para darle un beso y empezó a acariciar suavemente sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

"Si es real y te pierdo por el silencio. Yo ... no sé si podría seguir sin ti. Pero si no lo digo entonces tal vez no se sentiría real y no dolería tanto ". dijo Michiru dejándose caer en brazos de Haruka. Ella sabía que Haruka no caería en batalla, nada podría pasarle a la magnífica Sailor Uranus, pero sólo en caso de que sucediera no podía correr ese riesgo. Sólo la idea de no tener a Haruka hizo sismo en su corazón.

La rubia abrazo a Michiru frotándole las manos a la espalda. Pensó en lo que dijo Michiru, era muy parecido a lo que ella había sentido cuando pensó que si no confesaba su amor entonces no dolería tanto si no cumplían la misión. "Michiru." Haruka dijo en voz baja.

Ella levantó la cabeza mirando a Haruka con los ojos enrojecidos apenas notando que los ojos de Haruka también eran de color rojo, esos ojos verdes podían quitarle el aliento. "Por favor, Haruka no me pidas que te lo diga. Lo hago Haruka, pero no puedo decirlo. No puedo correr ese riesgo. Sabes que detener el silencio es más importante que cualquiera de nosotras."

Haruka estaba empezando a odiar esa excusa, el silencio, siempre allí impidiendo estar juntas o ser una joven pareja normal. En algún momento Haruka sólo deseaba no haber sabido nada del silencio y ser dos adolescentes normales. Pero sin el Silencio nunca se hubieran encontrado. Si no existiera el silencio Michiru la hubiera visto siquiera? Haruka se quedó callada por varios minutos antes de besar a Michiru en la mejilla. "Está bien no voy a pedírtelo más. Es tarde deberíamos dormir un poco tenemos clase por la mañana."

Michiru asintió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Haruka cerró los ojos un instante antes de abrirlos de nuevo. "Haruka."

"¿Sí?" dijo la rubia acomodándose en la cama para estar más cómoda. Michiru todavía estaba acostado en ella, pero era más pequeña y realmente no era una molestia. A la corredora le encantaba estar tan cerca de ella.

"¿Estás segura de que estás de acuerdo con esto?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Sinceramente," dijo Haruka finalmente. "No estoy de acuerdo con eso. Saber que mi novia me ama pero que no me lo quiere decir. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a sentirme?"

"Haruka," dijo Michiru pero Haruka la detuvo.

"Déjame terminar. No estoy bien con eso, pero te amo, así que encontrare una manera de estar bien con ello." Dijo Haruka besándola. "Quiero escucharte decirlo, pero no quiero presionarte y perderte. Así que supongo que estaré bien con eso."

"Haruka." Dijo Michiru con la voz quebrada. Ella quería decirle a Haruka que la amaba, besarla y repetírselo hasta que se quedara sin voz, pero no podía dejar de lado su miedo.

"No discutamos más." Dijo Haruka abrazándola. Ella todavía quería escuchar a Michiru confesarle su amor pero haría cualquier cosa por Michiru y no insistirá más. "No voy a pedirlo de nuevo. Lo dirás cuando estés lista."

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará ...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong>

**El Otro Capitulo se acaba la historia...les dije que era cortita así que no se enfaden.**

**Que estén bien...Feliz 15 de Septiembre.**


	4. Chapter 4 El Regreso

**CAPÍTULO 4**

** EL REGRESO**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: Este es el último capítulo de esta historia; Espero que la hayan disfrutado. Se lleva a cabo en el episodio 110 cuando van a la Catedral de Marina. <strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando ella cayó al suelo se volvió justo a tiempo para ver como un bloque golpeaba a Neptuno. Ella no lo había visto venir y cuando Neptuno la empujó no entendía por qué.<p>

En cuestión de segundos Urano estaba de pie corriendo detrás de Neptuno viendo como desapareció en la pared antes de llegar a ella y sólo fue capaz de golpear con su puño la pared mirando a ella sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

Ante el sonido de un órgano de tubos de juego ella comenzó a mirar alrededor hasta que oyó la voz de Eudial, "Sailor Uranus, ahora soy dueña de un talismán!"

"pero que dices?" pregunto Urano mirando alrededor de la sala queriendo ubicar de donde provenía l la voz de Eudial viendo que venía de altavoces montados en el techo.

"yo también me deje engañar y todo porque ustedes tampoco se habían dado cuenta." Eudial rió aún más a reproducir la música.

"¿de qué demonios estás hablando?" Urano gruñó.

"te lo explicare, la otra dueña de un talismán es tu pareja, Sailor Neptuno! Y le quitare el talismán cuanto antes. ¿Qué te parece eso? Si quieres ver porque no vienes a la capilla." Dijo Eudial sin dejar de reír mientras la música continuaba.

Urano soltó otro gruñido y salió corriendo hacia la capilla con un solo pensamiento mientras corría. "Que Michiru es la dueña de un talismán? eso es imposible!" llego a la capilla, viendo Neptuno atrapada en el bloque que la golpeó. Parecía débil, como si el bloque estaba drenando su energía. "Neptuno ..." pensó Urano con su mente acelerada por la preocupación por la Senshi más pequeña.

Urano comenzó a cruzar el puente gritando el nombre de Neptuno hasta que sintió como era fusilada por las balas que salieron de la pared. Eudial rió aún más y luego apago el reproductor de la música. "Te engañe. Baka!

Que torpe eres cuando alguien cruza este puente excepto yo recibirá su merecido." Eudial se puso de pie para llegar a ella con una gran arma, no siendo fusilada tal y como lo había dicho.

Urano yacía en el suelo aún sacudida después de recibir los disparos. Una persona normal no habría sobrevivido, pero con sus poderes Senshi ella era más fuerte; aunque eso no significaba que le dolía menos. "a que te refieres con eso?"preguntó en voz débil, preguntándose si realmente los dioses las estaban castigando por su acción.

"todavía no le he quitado el talismán a tu amiga, lo hare después de quitárselo al otro dueño." Dijo Eudial deteniéndose frente a Urano con la pistola todavía en la mano.

"Quitarle el talismán al otro dueño?" pregunto Urano, sorprendida de que Eudial conocía la identidad de no uno, sino dos titulares talismán. Ambas partes habían estado buscando durante meses tratando de averiguarlo.

La mujer dl cabello rojo levanto su arma y apunto directo al pecho de Urano.

"Me refiero a ti! Me refiero a tu corazón que no se atrevería a ensuciar sus manos pero trata de defender a este mundo."

Neptuno débilmente levanto su rostro al escuchar lo que decía Eudial y como apuntaba a Haruka.

"Urano ..."

"pero si el talismán esta sellado dentro del corazón puro es imposible que yo lo tenga, eso es mentira." Dijo Urano pensando que su corazón era cualquier cosa menos puro. Sus manos estaban sucias con la tarea que tenían que completar.

Hasta el momento las 5 Brujas sólo habían tratado de tomar los corazones de la gente buena con un corazón puro. Urano se preguntó cómo se vería un corazón tan manchado como el suyo.

"pronto lo veremos, además si sales lastimada morirás en un instante." Dijo Eudial empujando el arma a Urano lista para dispararle.

En el otro lado de la sala Neptuno luchó con la unión que la atrapaba y logro de alguna manera de liberarse. "Urano!" gritó causando que ambas la vieran. Ella comenzó a correr por el puente pero como lo había sido Urano Neptuno fue baleada, "Haruka, no permitiré que mueras." Dijo Neptuno, levantándose y arréglenselas para mantenerse en pie y seguir adelante sólo para ser fusilada de nuevo.

"¡Espera! Neptuno! ¡No te muevas!" Urano grito pero la aguamarina no le hizo caso recibiendo mas disparos mientras seguía moviéndose. "Neptuno!"

Neptuno se tambaleó unos pasos y luego cayó de rodillas. Levantó la mirada hacia Urano y luego se empujó a sí misma dando otro paso preparándose para ser golpeada de nuevo, pero no sucedió. "Haruka," dijo Ella utilizando el nombre real de Uranus, algo que no hacían, pero ¿qué importaba? Eudial ya sabía quiénes eran.

"se han terminado las balas." Dijo Eudial sorprendida de que al parecer Neptuno estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante no importándole si era fusilada o no; con tantas balas recibidas debería haber muerto pero seguía de pie.

Rápidamente vio como Neptuno se acercaba a ella; empujó el arma al pecho de la aguamarina disparándole. Neptuno fue empujada hacia atrás por la fuerza de la explosión haciendo que su corazón puro surgiera por su espalda y Justo cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo Neptuno susurró "Haruka, te amo."

Aún en el suelo la mandíbula de Urano cayó mientras observaba a Neptuno. La imagen de ella en el suelo desapareció unos instantes al recordarla en la mañana donde Michiru había sostenido su mano y le había dicho que le gustaban sus manos.

Todo se revolvió en Urano al ver como el Corazón Puro de Neptuno se convirtió en un espejo de color verde y oro. Urano miró el espejo y luego a Neptuno mientras yacía en el suelo. Era cierto, Neptuno tenía un corazón puro que escondía un talismán.

Urano en un principio estaba feliz de que encontraron uno, pero luego al ver a su Neptuno reconoció que no podía vivir sin ella ya que ella era su corazón.

"Con que este es un talismán, ahora me quedare con el tuyo!" dijo Eudial volviéndose hacia Urano.

"Nosotros tenemos dentro de nuestro corazón el talismán, esto es…..lo que nos merecemos?" dijo Urano no prestando ninguna atención a Eudial. Se preguntó si este era el castigo divino que los dioses tenían reservado para ellas.

Las balas que había recibido de Eudial eran dolorosas pero el castigo de los dioses sin duda era más que sólo dolor físico.

"¡Espera un segundo!" dijo una voz desde la entrada de la capilla. Al voltear Urano creyó que se trataba del enviado del bien, pero luego se dio cuenta que era Usagi allí de pie en la ropa de la escuela ya que Urano todavía tenía su broche de transformación.

"No puede ser ...", dijo Urano mirando a Usagi.

La niña de la escuela despegó en una gallarda carrera a través del pasillo hasta que golpeo a Eudial que perdió el equilibrio en el borde del puente tratando de no caer. Cuando ya no pudo conseguir el equilibrio Eudial dejó caer su arma y saltó a través del hoyo en una campana, pero no pudo mantener su peso y cayó.

Usagi se puso de rodillas a un lado de Neptuno "resiste, Michiru." Dijo agarrando el talismán deseando que se convierta de nuevo en el Corazón Puro de Neptuno. "Por favor, talismán conviértete en el cristal del corazón de Michiru!"

"déjalo quieres, hemos encontrado el talismán, con eso es suficiente." Dijo Urano; su voz sonaba deprimida y sin esperanza.

"Nooo. Entonces ... Michiru va a ..." dijo Usagi sollozando.

La Senshi del Cielo se sentó en el suelo sin mirar a nadie ignorando a Usagi. "Eres muy cruel, Michiru por que te encierras en tu propio mundo." Dijo y luego miró a Usagi antes de lanzar un broche en forma de corazón a ella.

"Te lo regreso, siempre estas ocasionando problemas." A continuación, cogió el arma que Eudial había tirado.

Usagi se abalanzó sobre Urano tratando de tomar el arma sabiendo lo que iba a hacer con ella. "¡Basta! ¡No lo hagas!"

Urano se aferro a la pistola tratando de hacerse con el control de ella. "Déjame!"

"¡Basta!" grito Usagi tratando de tomar el arma de Urano, pero sin sus poderes Senshi no era rival para la rubia y sólo podía aferrarse a ella.

"El otro talismán se encuentra dentro de mi corazón!" grito Uranus a pesar de que aun le era difícil creer que su corazón era puro. Ella pensó que su misión habría contaminado pero si el corazón de Neptuno era puro quizás también el de ella. Su misión era encontrar el Talismán sin importar el costo, incluso si ese costo era su propia vida.

"Podemos salvar al mundo sin los talismanes!" dijo Usagi sabiendo que debía de encontrar una manera de hacerlo sin que nadie muriera. Tenía que haber una manera y ella sabía que ella y las otras senshis lo encontrarían.

"¿Qué?" dijo Urano preguntándose si Usagi era realmente digna de ser Sailor Moon. ¿Pensaba que esto era sólo un juego? Que todo mágicamente funcionaria. Para detener el silencia debía de existir sacrificios y que mejor sacrificio que su propia vida y la vida de Neptuno en lugar de gente inocente. Ellas eran soldados y los soldados morían en las batallas y era un hecho que Urano no podía ignorar.

"te demostrare que aun así, yo puedo protegerlo." Dijo Usagi creyendo en sus palabras mientras miraba a Urano quien al parecer empezaba a creerle.

Urano suavemente miró Usagi diciendo: "Es extraño cuando me lo dices realmente siento que es posible hace un momento te vi como que eras el enviado del bien, pero no puedo confiar en tu capacidad, aun eres muy joven"

"Haruka," dijo Usagi pensando realmente que había cambiado la forma de pensar de Urano. Eso fue hasta que Urano la empujó lejos haciendo que soltara el agarre del arma y cayera al suelo.

"Sailor Moon, quiero que busques el otro talismán, entendido." Dijo Urano tirando la pistola a ella.

"Detente…noooo!" grito Usagi pero estaba muy lejos de Urano para detenerla cuando ella se coloco el arma contra su pecho y disparó.

* * *

><p>Haruka despertó viendo todo brillante y borroso. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de averiguar dónde estaba, pero aún no podía ver claramente. Uso sus otros sentidos tratando de averiguar dónde estaba; oía crujir de alguna hierba alta y podía sentirlo bajo ella. Pero había algo más algo suave que usaba como almohada. Ella sintió que alguien le acariciaba el pelo y luego oyó susurrar, "Haruka".<p>

Su visión se aclaró revelando el pelo verde de la Senshi de los mares. "Michiru ... Estamos ...?"

"Creo que sí." Dijo Michiru de pronto consiguiendo una mirada distante en su rostro. "¿Es malo que este contenta de que me seguiste aquí?"

"No lo creo." Dijo Haruka mientras recordaba las últimas palabras de Michiru antes de morir repitiéndose estas en su cabeza. "Michiru, antes de que sucediera ... antes de morir ... te escuche."

"Haruka," Ella respondió con una mirada tímida en su rostro.

"Te oí cuando lo dijiste." Haruka continuó mientras miraba a Michiru quien mantenía esa mirada lejana en sus ojos de nuevo.

"Lo sé." Dijo Michiru tranquilamente acariciando con sus dedos el cabello de Haruka. No sabía que lo había dicho en voz alta lo suficiente alta para que Haruka la escuchara, pero la rubia siempre la sorprendía. "Me di cuenta de que no quería tener nada que lamentar cuando sucedió."

"Michiru," dijo Haruka, haciendo una pausa mientras se sentaba y tomaba las manos de Michiru entre las suyas.

"Dilo de nuevo."

"Haruka," dijo Michiru con un nivel de voz normal y luego miró hacia abajo y le susurró. "Te amo."

Haruka soltó una de sus manos y la usó para tomar el mentón de Michiru y hacerla que levantara el rostro. "Una vez más, pero más fuerte."

"Te amo." Dijo Michiru no preocupándose por las lágrimas que sentía correr por sus mejillas. "Te amo."

La rubia no pudo evitarlo y se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios contra los labios de Michiru. El beso se sentía como que durara para siempre hasta que Haruka se apartó. "He querido oírte decir eso desde hace tanto tiempo. Michí, yo también te amo."

Michiru se acerco mas a Haruka para besarla y repetir "Te Amo" una y otra vez entre besos.

"No deberían estar aquí." Escucharon una voz femenina que venía de detrás de ella; su voz parecía tranquila, pero se escuchaba en todo el campo al mismo tiempo.

Las Senshis se pararon rápidamente y Haruka se puso delante Michiru poniéndose instintivamente entre Michiru y una chica joven que se miraba como de trece años. Ella tenía el pelo hasta los hombros y era negro o tal vez de un color púrpura oscuro, Haruka realmente no podía decirlo. Lo que a ella y a Michiru sorprendió fue que esta chica llevaba un fuku púrpura oscuro marinero. "Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Haruka.

"¿Quién soy yo no es importante. Ustedes no debe de estar aquí." Dijo la chica con una gran Oz en frente de ella.

"¿Dónde es aquí?" pregunto Michiru colocándose al lado de Haruka y rozando su mano con la de ella. Miró alrededor del campo en donde estaban y era hermoso, ella sabía que habían muerto, pero ¿dónde era exactamente este lugar? ¿Podría ser el cielo? La Senshi delante de ellas dijo que no pertenecían allí. Iban a ser expulsadas del cielo por sus acciones? Ella agarró la mano de Haruka apretándola.

"Esta es la tierra entre los mundos." La marinero dijo bruscamente. "No deberían estar aquí, no pertenece aquí."

"¿A dónde pertenecemos, entonces?" Preguntó Haruka.

Antes de que la chica pudiera responder Michiru habló, "Aceptaremos cualquier castigo que los dioses decidan no vamos a pedir disculpas por lo que hemos hecho."

La muchacha las miró brevemente, parecía confundida entonces como si estuviera entendiendo dijo. "Ninguna de las sentencias hechas por los dioses ha hecho que estén aquí." Les dio la espalda girando en torno a su eje y luego corto con su oz el aire. Una luz brillante estalló desde donde se cortó el aire y la figura se puso frente a la grieta.

"Es ella". Dijo Haruka apretando la mano de Michiru con fuerza. "El Enviado del bien".

"He oído que alguien me llama." Dijo Michiru mirando primero a Haruka y luego hacia la Senshi que quedó paralizada con su oz en las manos como si la acción de cortar el aire hubiera sido agotador para ella.

Michiru dio un paso hacia adelante tirando a Haruka con ella para que la siguiese, pero no pudo evitar voltear a verla. "Todo está bien" Contesto Haruka, "Yo iré a cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando estemos juntas." Michiru sonrió y luego salió a la luz con Haruka.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por los comentarios tan lindos que me dieron...eso me hace hacer las cosas lo mas rápido posible...Tanto asi que ya empece a traer una nueva historia; que espero sea de su agrado.<em>**

**_Que esten Bien..._**

**_Janeth Haruka_**


End file.
